Some systems have been proposed for sharing media (e.g. images and audio) between users in real time, for example in the field of gaming.
However, one of the most challenging tasks that has not yet properly addressed is to how to allow a first user to experience the appearance of the scene in which the second user is located at, as if the being there, while allowing the first user to maintain flexibility in choosing where and when to look.